Jonquille
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: (PDV 0, One-shot) Dans un lycée ordinaire de la côte de la Manche, un évènement inattendu va se produire. La classe de TS2 va devoir témoigner d'un accident aux dessous dramatiques en cette période de révisions pour le Baccalauréat...


Wimereux, juin 2004. Le lycée général de la ville était en ébullition. Les Secondes festoyaient les vacances prochaines pendant que les Premières et Terminales préparaient leur Baccalauréat. Les couloirs étaient peuplés d'élèves révisant ou exprimant leur désir de soleil, dans une région où la pluie et le vent étaient rois.

Dans un couloir du troisième étage marchaient deux jeunes femmes. La plus grande était brune aux cheveux courts, avait de petits yeux gris pétillants, le teint mat et portait un haut rose fuchsia sous une veste légère noire. Ses baskets ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol du couloir, contrairement aux chaussures à petits talons de sa voisine. Cette dernière était un plus petite, âgée d'un an de moins, avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux marron foncé, reflétant une évidente fatigue avec de profonds cernes noirs. Elle était habillée d'un haut très clair recouvrant un maillot marron à longues manches, situés en-dessous d'un foulard rose pastel et au-dessus d'un pantalon marron.

Cette première fille était Clémence, une élève de Terminale S. Elle se destinait à des études de médecine et était donc une des meilleurs élèves dans le domaine scientifique de la TS2, sa classe. Ses compétences dans les domaines littéraire et linguistique étaient limitées par cette spécialisation. Elle parlait de manière très franche, ne mâchant jamais ses mots et oubliant parfois certaines syllabes dans son franc-parler. Deux mois auparavant, elle avait fêté ses dix-huit ans.

L'autre jeune fille était Juliette, camarade de classe et meilleure amie de Clémence. Première de sa classe dans presque toutes les matières, elle était pourtant pleine de doutes pour le Baccalauréat. Passionnée par l'Histoire, elle se destinait à des études dans ce domaine, avec pour idée de devenir professeure. Récemment, l'énergie et le sommeil lui manquait, surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à faire des nuits blanches pour préparer ses examens. Sa marche commençait à être maladroite pendant que ses yeux se perdaient facilement. Ses paroles restaient pourtant fluides et claires.

Bientôt, le duo arriva à la salle de cours à laquelle il devait aller. C'était une salle de sciences, pour leur cours de Sciences Physiques. Comme toutes ses semblables, elle était meublée de tables ornées de carrelage blanc aux jointures noires, parfois avec des traces de brûlure d'expériences précédemment faites au-dessus d'elles. Le sol était en linoléum bleu grisé, portant lui aussi quelques traces d'acide ayant coulé des fioles qui le contenaient.

Devant la porte de la salle attendaient quelques autres TS2. La plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, puisque la journée de cours allait commencer. Les discussions perturbaient un quelconque silence qui aurait pu se trouver dans ce couloir du lycée. Les Terminales regardaient leur camarade et première de classe marcher de manière hasardeuse, manquant de trébucher par elle-même par moments. Certains pouvaient même être vus se retenant de rire.

Bientôt, leur professeure de Sciences Physiques arriva devant la salle également. Elle dit bonjour à ses élèves de Terminale et ouvrit la porte, les faisant entrer. Chacun regagna la place qu'il s'était attribué en début d'année, en Septembre. Les jeunes adultes étaient très différents les uns des autres, on ne pouvait les confondre. Leurs prénoms étaient parfois les mêmes, mais leur apparence les distinguaient.

La professeure de Chimie de la TS2 était Mme Fioli. C'était une femme aux environs de la quarantaine, avec des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, attachés en chignon pour faire les expériences et éviter tout contact avec les différentes substances manipulées dans les cours, plus ou moins dangereuses, en particulier en fin de Terminale. Elle portait une paire de lunettes rouges par-dessus ses yeux vert foncé pour combler à sa presbytie.

Sur les tables des élèves, se trouvaient plusieurs fioles sur un support. Toutes contenaient une solution transparente, mais leur récipient était bouché pour des bonnes raisons. En effet, tous les liquides qu'ils allaient manipuler étaient toxiques, rongeurs ou brûlant au contact de certaines matières. Tous les TS2 avaient ramené leur blouse, qu'ils étaient en train d'enfiler. Les filles aux cheveux longs se les attachaient, par sécurité. C'était une norme obligatoire à présent, après des accidents bien plus tôt bien loin de ce lycée du Pas-de-Calais.

Bien vite, Juliette eu un problème avec sa blouse, essayant désespérément de mettre un bouton dans une fente inexistante. Bien vite, sa voisine de table et meilleure amie lui signala ce problème, avec une petite blague allant avec. Son humour cachait pourtant une inquiétude qui était née bien avant, depuis le début du mois de juin. L'aînée des deux lui sourit tout de même et se concentra sur l'expérience du jour.

Mais l'inquiétude de Clémence ne fit qu'augmenter durant le cours. En effet, jamais sa coéquipière de TP n'avait jamais eu autant de problèmes à manipuler les différentes solutions transparentes, dans le but de les reconnaître cette fois-ci. Ses yeux gris regardaient très souvent vers sa droite, pour éviter tout accident qui pourrait être fatal à leur note ou dangereux pour l'une des deux, surtout sa voisine.

Mais, tout ce stress, tous ces soucis, furent justifiés à la fin du long cours de pratique. Alors que les deux amies s'apprêtaient à sortir, celle aux cheveux châtains s'effondra sur sa table, juste après que sa coéquipière ait pu rapporter les fioles à leur enseignante. Alors que celle-ci pensait que son amie lui faisait une blague, elle la vit tomber sur le sol lentement, une plaie rougeoyant en-dessous de ses épais cheveux châtains là où sa tête venait de se claquer sur le carrelage de la table.

« Ju… Juliette ?! » murmura brièvement Clémence, ses yeux gris grand ouverts, reflétant une peur immense.

Bientôt, la classe entière se tourna vers la scène pendant que la professeure accourut à la table à présent tâchée de quelques gouttes de sang. Tous étaient sous le choc : jamais quelque chose du genre n'était arrivé dans le lycée. Cela semblait inexplicable, si soudain et brutal pour être vrai ou même possible.

La théorie d'une très mauvaise blague fit surface quelques instants, avant d'être abandonnée, faute de crédibilité et de cohérence. Juliette était l'élève la plus sérieuse de la classe, jamais elle ne perturbait les cours, pourquoi le ferait-elle à présent ? A la fin de l'année, la semaine avant le conseil de classe ? Ça n'avait pas de sens et tous l'avaient compris.

L'autre preuve contre cette théorie morte peu après être née fut l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas encore passé les dix-huit ans symboliques de la majorité. Sa plaie sur la tête saignait et entachait les cheveux se trouvant aux alentours. Clémence la tenait dans ses bras, agenouillée, alors que tous étaient trop choqués pour faire quoique ce soit pour aider.

Finalement, l'enseignante envoya deux autres élèves prévenir les surveillants et encore un autre devait aller voir l'infirmière. Mme Fioli demanda aux TS2 restants de ranger leurs affaires et partir avant la sonnerie, pendant qu'elle aidait la jeune femme aux yeux gris à mettre sa camarde sur un tabouret en attendant de l'aide venue de l'extérieur.

Assez peu après, des surveillants du lycée arrivèrent dans la salle alors que la sonnerie du début des cours de neuf heures sonnait. Les deux hommes prirent l'élève inconsciente pendant que son amie repartait en cours de Mathématiques, déboussolée et plus inquiète que jamais. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi ? La situation la rendait confuse, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Ses repères étaient complètement absents de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Ses capacités scientifiques ne parvenaient pas à expliquer à quel moment tout avait dérapé.

Tous ses camarades posèrent la même question à Clémence : où est-ce que les surveillants avaient emmené leur première de classe ? Or, elle était en incapacité d'y répondre autant qu'elle ne pouvait leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Chimie, y mettant fin. Corinne, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert grisé comprit que son amie aux cheveux bruns ne savait pas elle-même.

Seul le temps apporterait la réponse aux élèves de TS2. Jamais un tel évènement, un drame si singulier ne pourrait être oublié par ces jeunes adultes, à présent plongés précipitamment dans l'une des obscures facettes du travail : le surmenage. Et cela, de manière si précoce que personne n'arrivera à y croire une seule seconde. L'impact que cet incident aura sur leur conscience était encore sous-estimé…


End file.
